More than Just a Girl
by BODYSONALWAYS
Summary: After the fall of Sunnydale, Buffy decides to reconnect with her past and find a life outside of being a Slayer. She comes to realize that sometimes you have to move on from those that hurt and betray you in order to find where you are meant to be.


Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters or plots. However, the adventure I'm about to take Buffy on is all mine.

Rating: I'm paranoid so I am rating it T for later chapters. Better safe than sorry.

Pairing: Buffy/ Dom

Summary: After the fall of Sunnydale, Buffy decides to reconnect with her past and find a life outside of being a Slayer.

 **More than a "Just a Girl"**

Buffy held the scythe in her hands as she faced the survivors of the final battle of the Sunnydale Hell mouth. Her glacier eyes flicked over each of the baby slayers and her former friends noting their new battle scars with disinterest. They didn't deserve the gift of death. They didn't understand the true meaning of the calling, nor the burden that her sisters had carried over the countless generations before them. They didn't know nor did they want to know about a life completely consumed with sacrifice, death, destruction, and heartbreak as they tried to keep the world spinning. She had watched these potentials for months and was not impressed with the legacy that was to follow. The girls had only shown that they wanted the power and the glory of the calling without any of the work and darkness that followed it. No, Buffy thought. They do not deserve to call themselves Slayers. She closed her eyes and concentrated, reaching deep into herself towards the root of her power. The coil of power flowed through her being with a greater potency and connection than ever before. She followed the flow to where she found her bond secured to the Scythe, the Slayer's weapon, and with a quick glance, she found her true sister slayer's bond glowing just as brightly and strong. In between Buffy and Faith's thick strong bonds were an innumerable amount of weak newly forged bonds twinkling desperately trying to find a secure hold. Without a thought, Buffy cut those new bonds. They weren't worthy. They didn't deserve nor were they really ready for the gift of death.

The blonde slayer heard the outcries of rage as the baby Slayers turned into Potentials once more. "What did you DO!" Ah, Kennedy. "I took back my power." Buffy's eyes opened catching the entitled brat in her icy glare. "You can't do that! Willow gave us that power, it is ours. It was our birthright! Give it back!" Willow held Kennedy back from getting any closer to the Queen Slayer. Willow watched as Buffy sunk into her powers deeper than she ever had before.

"For too long I have shouldered the consequences for everything that ever goes wrong. I came back from heaven faced with medical bills and raising a teenager without given a moment to process. You have been given too much power without having to pay any of the consequences. You didn't like how I chose to fight the war that you caused so you threw me out of my own house. The house that my mother left me and that I had to work every mindless job available just to keep a roof over our heads and food on the table." Buffy's chest heaved as she ranted, it was the first time that they had seen this side of the slayer in a long time. Willow opened her mouth to either defend their actions or to attack the slayer but Buffy didn't care and began again.

"The First was allowed into the world because the four of you ripped me out of heaven giving the Good guys a leg up. The First was evil's way of evening the score. What do you think would have happened if I had allowed all the new baby slayers to keep their powers? Evil would have to do something, and I do not fancy fighting a war against Sister Slayers that gone rogue. So, no I will not give you back the power. I restored balance. To be a Slayer is to chosen, to fulfill a calling. I've given my life to the cause twice now, I don't think that any of you would do the same." Buffy sighed as she allowed her eyes to roam over the assembled group once more. She noticed the shame imprinted on the faces of the Scoobies and her sister. Shame that would have at one time made her feel guilty and want to soothe their hurt, but not this time.

Willow tried to covertly snatch the mystical weapon and was thrown back by a force field for her troubles. "Like it said. I've taken back what's mine." Buffy tightened her grip on the scythe turning her glare once more on her former allies. "You don't have that kind of authority." Buffy crowded into her old Watcher's space letting her Slayer Sprit out of her box a little more as she stared up at Ripper. "You don't understand the depth of my Authority." A deep rumble of a powerful engine caught everyone's attention, only Faith caught the slow smile make its way across the Senior Slayer's lips. The car had barely stopped inches from the blonde before a large tattooed bald man jumped out and within two steps swept their once leader into his arms. "What are you doing here?" She whispered into his chest taking comfort in his strong embrace. "Mia told me what was going down." His voice broke as he thought of how close he had come to losing her again. "You're safe. You're really safe." He kept muttering over and over and he kept tightening his arms to convince himself that she had indeed beat death once more.

The pair was oblivious to the stares they were receiving as they took solace in each other's arms after such a long separation. Reluctantly Buffy drew back from the stranger just enough to spin in his arms to look eyes on the other Chosen one. The two exchanged small smiles and head nods cementing the transfer of leadership to the Dark Slayer. They had spoken long into the night as they readied themselves for the final battle for the Hell mouth. They finally put to rest all their old arguments, grudges, and finally truly accepted their place in each other lives. Their bond was stronger and deeper than any could ever hope to understand. Blood, soul, and magic connected them. Buffy had assured the younger Slayer that there was not hard feeling between them anymore and she knew that it was finally time that Faith became the Slayer in Charge. It was her time to shine and to show the world what she was capable of, but also made sure she knew that Buffy would come running if she ever needed help and how proud Buffy was of Faith. "See ya around Faith." Buffy allowed herself to be lead to the car not taking her eyes off the handsome stranger. "See ya, B. I'll call ya." Just as Buffy was about to lower herself into the race car the daze that everyone had been shocked into wore off abruptly. "Where are you going? What about us? What about your duties and responsibilities?" Buffy turned to her former Watcher with sad eyes taking in the man he had become. "You didn't want me anymore remember." She dropped into the seat, with the Scythe still firmly in her grasp and was gone in a spray of gravel.

Please Read and Review! Do you love it? Do you hate it? Should I continue it?


End file.
